deutoniumfandomcom-20200213-history
V0.45 Anchor Way
Release Date: 28 Oct 2019 Gameplay changes * Outposts can now have up to 1000 deutonium mines each ** Each mine level now costs 10% more titanium and uses 10% more supplies than the previous * Building materials and credits are now continually awarded to players during dungeons * Killing a dungeon boss now rewards substantial amounts of building materials * Sealing/upskilling an item will now upgrade its rarity. * Ancient Circuits, Ancient Processors and Ancient Neural Nets can now be salvaged in dungeons ** Circuits are always salvaged. Processors and Neural Nets have a small chance of being salvaged. ** New inventory slots display how much of each you have gathered in the dungeon ** The new commodities tab in the city (I) shows all player & city commodities ** The warehouse now supports new commodity types * Ancient Circuits, Ancient Processors and Ancient Neural Nets are now used in crafting. * All the new commodities are now tradeable at the market. * Added the new +(0-5)s Charged Axe duration mod. * Battle Chant and Charge Axe will now apply to all players within 10m. * Enemy HP now scales with the amount of players in a dungeon. * Added sealed mods ** HP per Vitality can now roll on some slots (base has been reduced to 12) ** HP / 5s x Vitality can now roll on some slots ** Power per Intelligence can now roll on some slots (base has been removed) ** Power / 5s x Int can now roll on some slots * The following buildings can now be placed: ** Adventurer's Guild ** Camp Site ** Drone Factory ** Drone Supply Plant: Produces drone supplies ** Mining Drill Factory: Produces mining drills ** Road ** Zone Admin Center Balance changes * Credits now scale with dungeon exponential factors (was linear factors) * Linear loot scaling in dungeons is now capped to Max Solo Difficulty + 2 * Salvage rewards now scale exponentially with item level * Two-handed items are now worth twice as much as other items * Reduced Power Regen / 5s from gear UI Improvements * Many upgrades to building visuals * Lab label is now more visible * Improved the orc player character's walking animation Bug fixes & infrastructure * Fixed an issue prevent fleets from transferring supplies that they carry * Typing 1 in the City chat no longer makes the player fly * Tooltips now show on city initial load * All attributes is now a real stat * The warehouse now truncates displayed percentage of transfer to integers * Zone Admin Center text no longer truncates * All Attributes is now a real stat * Charge Axe is now a buff * Enhance, upskill and seal will now properly multiply 2h item stats * Deposit All now honors warehouse caps * Buildings can no longer be placed in the sky * Fixed a NullReferenceException in PlaceBuildings * Fixed Tooltip still displaying while selecting buildings Category:Patch Notes